


His Happiness

by hitmyheart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Break Up, Domestic Relationship, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mpreg, Self-Sacrifice, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmyheart/pseuds/hitmyheart
Summary: Taeyong is selfless enough to sacrifice his own happiness.





	His Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my very first jaeyong fic! it's mpreg and if anyone does not like it, please don't read it. unlike my usual fluff fics, this time i wrote angst/hurt/comfort. hope i can pull this genre well. happy reading! <3

* * *

 

Taeyong had a good life. At the age of 27, he owned his own coffee shop right below his studio apartment. He had loving parents, caring best friends, and his self-proclaimed son, Donghyuck, who also worked part-time at his cafe. His boyfriend of five years, Jung Jaehyun, was a CEO of Jung Industries. They had been together since they were still in college. He was happy with his life and he couldn't possibly ask for more. He had everything everyone could ask for.

It all slowly changed when Jungwoo came. He was the new employee at Taeyong’s café. Because of his easy going personality, it didn't take long for Jungwoo to be part of Taeyong’s group of friends. The gang welcomed him warmly and he was part of them ever since.

Taeyong wasn't a mom in the group for no reason. Beside his motherly nature, it was his sensitivity that held the group together. From the very beginning, Taeyong noticed that Jungwoo had taken a liking to Jaehyun.  It was obvious, all of his friends noticed it too, including Jaehyun. But they never said anything because Jungwoo had never crossed the line. He respected Taeyong and Jaehyun’s relationship. And Taeyong supposed it was Jungwoo's right to like whoever he wanted. 

And then it happened. Jungwoo suddenly fell ill and he was diagnosed with leukemia. It was really devastating and they were all sad for Jungwoo. Taeyong first instinct was to help him because it was in his nature to always give hand to people. He would do anything, really. But then Jungwoo asked him the one thing he couldn't give.

“He wants to be with Jaehyun. It's his only wish.”

It was Johnny who broke the news to Taeyong because he was the only one who was strong enough to deliver it. The others wouldn't have the heart to say it to Taeyong. Despite taking a mom role, except Donghyuck and Mark who were the magnaes in the group, the others doted on him and treated him like a baby sometimes.

Taeyong blinked, trying to process what he just heard. Somehow, deep down, he knew that something was coming when the first person Jungwoo wanted to see after he woke up from his first surgery was Jaehyun. He knew but it didn't make it less hurt and painful hearing it directly from Johnny. 

“Taeyongie, you know there's gonna be another way.” Johnny said, his throat closed. He looked at Taeyong desperately because he could already predict the answer. Taeyong had already made his decision. It was clear in his eyes. And once he made one, he wouldn't back out. He was just as stubborn like that.

“I will talk to Jaehyun.”

Johnny closed his eyes, his face twisted in pain. It was as if he could feel Taeyong’s pain. Both of them knew that there was no other way. Taeyong could easily tell Jungwoo to leave his man alone because who was he to ask something like that? This whole situation would have been so much easier if Jungwoo was just another random guy. But he wasn’t. Taeyong could never do that because Jungwoo had been an orphan for his whole life. He didn't have anyone with him. Taeyong and his friends were his first family. There was a part of Taeyong who wanted to be selfish but it was against his heart. If Jaehyun was what Jungwoo needed to keep going, then Taeyong would let him go even though it broke his own heart.

“It's okay, Johnny,” Taeyong said, his voice broke at the end. “I'm going to be okay.”

It was a lie and both of them knew that. Johnny quickly pulled Taeyong into his arms, holding him so tight it hurt. He held Taeyong as if he wanted to shield him from the world, his grip tight and solid.

“We're all here for you, honey. Always.”

Taeyong choked back a sob, gripping Johnny's jacket to keep him grounded. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You're joking.”

Jaehyun stared at Taeyong as if he had grown another head. His jaw fell in shock before his face morphed into fury. He pressed his lips together, his jaw locking with anger. His nostrils flared up and his face was red. Taeyong couldn't recall when was Jaehyun looking this angry because the latter was always so patient and composed. He didn't even get mad when Donghyuck accidentally broke his expensive porcelain. If anything, he was more worried if the kid hurt himself in the process.

Taeyong almost cowered under Jaehyun’s intense gaze but he willed himself to stay grounded. It was his choice, his decision. He couldn't back down.

“Let's break up,” he said, the words tasted bitter and painful on his tongue. It felt as if there was a knife stabbed him in the heart, creating a new gaping bloody hole.

“You're not in the right state of mind,” Jaehyun spat, his voice harsh. Taeyong flinched a little but he held his gaze.

“Jaehyun, he needs you.”

“And you don't?” he bit back, veins popping out of his neck. “You can't do this to me, Taeyong. How about me?  Don't you care about my feelings? Am I nothing to you?”

“No!” Taeyong shook his head furiously, his eyes stinging with fresh tears. “You know you're everything to me. I love you so much, Jaehyun. More than anything.”

Jaehyun's face softened as he watched Taeyong's mask slipped from his face. He approached the latter who was currently sitting on the couch and knelt on one knee before him. He took one of Taeyong's hand and brought it to his cheek, holding it there. Taeyong was though and strong outside but Jaehyun knew that he was actually fragile and vulnerable inside. He wore his heart on his sleeves and he was like an open book for Jaehyun. He saw right through him and vice versa.

“Baby, don't do this. You're going to hurt me and yourself.”

Taeyong stroked Jaehyun's cheek gently, his heart ached thinking that it might be the last time he could touch Jaehyun like this.

“You know I can't,” he whispered, his vision blurred with tears. “He needs you more than me. He is alone, Jaehyunie. If being with you will make him happy, then I will gladly let you go.”

“How about you then?”

Taeyong smiled even though it didn't reach his eyes.

“I will manage. Don’t worry. What’s important right now is Jungwoo and his health," he said, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Please be there for him.  Please love him as you love me.”

Jaehyun took Taeyong's face in his hand and wiped his tears, his fingertips brushing gently against his skin. It made Taeyong cried harder because he knew there was a finality underneath his touch. Jaehyun had made up his decision, too. He was going to do what Taeyong wanted because it had always been like that. He could never say no to Taeyong.

“I will be there for him,” Jaehyun said, his voice even. His face void of emotions. “I will love him like my own younger brother but I could never love him the way I love you. I could never love anyone else but you. Please remember that, love.”

Jaehyun leaned down to press his lips against Taeyong's, soft and gentle. Taeyong closed his eyes, letting more tears rolled down his cheeks. It was when he held Jaehyun's face that he realized that the latter was also crying. It hurt so much to let him go but for now, it was for the best.

That day, Jaehyun walked out of the door and didn’t come back.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lee Taeyong, where the fuck are you?”

Taeyong didn't even flinch when the front door burst opened and his furious best friend, Doyoung, appeared. There were loud footsteps approaching but Taeyong still didn't move from where he was standing. He looked down at his cup of tea, staring at it blankly. A moment later, there was a loud scoff behind him and then a hand gripped his shoulder, spinning his body harshly.

Taeyong blinked at Doyoung who looked at him as if he was the most stupid person in the universe. His face was red, his thick eyebrows furrowed, his lips pressed into a hard line, and his jaw clenched in fury. It was a very rare sight to see. Doyoung rarely got angry at Taeyong. He nagged and pissed at Donghyuck a lot but never at Taeyong. It only happened when something was out of line. Taeyong knew that this would happen so he willed himself to calm down. His face was even as he stared back at his best friend.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?”

Taeyong tried not to wince at the harsh words and tone. Doyoung only cursed when he couldn't contain his anger, which almost never happened. This meant he was more angry and furious than Taeyong originally thought.

“Doyoung, I can explain.”

“I don't need your excuses, Taeyong,” he spat, gripping Taeyong's arms so hard it would definitely leave bruises. His eyes burning as he stared at his best friend. “I came here to stop you from doing something ridiculously stupid.”

“No,” Taeyong instantly replied, his voice firm and left no argument. He stared back at Doyoung with equal fire in his eyes. “You will never change your mind, Doyoung.”

Doyoung glared at him. Other people would immediately cower under Taeyong's intense gaze, but Doyoung wasn't Taeyong's best friend for no reason. If there was someone who could stand Taeyong's stubbornness, then it was Doyoung. Because the latter was as stubborn as him. Once they were fire up for a fight, it was almost impossible to stop them. Usually, their other friends would be there to whisk them away from each other if the fight turned into something nasty and ugly. But now that it was just the two of them, it was obvious that none of them wouldn't back down.

“You need to stop this madness.”

“This is none of your business.”

Doyoung glowered at him. “Lee Taeyong!”

Taeyong stayed unfazed as Doyoung yelled at his face.

“It's over, Doyoung,” he said. His face was blank, almost emotionless. “There's nothing you could do to change it.”

“You're being unfair to him and your baby.”

Doyoung's words stabbed Taeyong right into his heart, reopening the fresh wound. It stung and his mask almost slipped but Taeyong quickly composed himself. He frowned at Doyoung, his lips pressed into a tight line. The two of them knew that it was Taeyong's weakness and it was very low of Doyoung to use it against him right now.

“Stop,” he hissed, his throat burn with unshed tears. “Doyoung, don't do this.”

Doyoung scoffed. He was the only one in their group of friends who knew that Taeyong was currently pregnant. He was the one who noticed the symptoms first and suggested to Taeyong to take a test. Taeyong understood his anger but it still wouldn’t change his mind.

“No, Taeyong. You don't do this,” Doyoung said, he sounded more desperate and frustrated now. “This isn’t fair to you. You don’t deserve this.”

For a split second, Taeyong’s face twisted in real pain. He averted his gaze, forcing himself to swallow the big lump down his throat.

“He needs him more than me,”  

Even though it still hurt him to say it, but it was the truth. Doyoung must have thought the same because he wasn’t able to say something in return. He looked at Taeyong and there was something in his eyes that made him crumbled. All the rampant energy inside him instantly vanished. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Taeyong's neck, holding him tightly. And then he burst into tears, sobbing loudly. Taeyong quickly hugged him back, needing as much physical contact as he could get.

“I-it’s not fair,” Doyoung choked out another sob, wailing. “It’s not fair.”

It was supposed to be Taeyong’s line but he kept mum. It was ironic how even though he wasn’t the one who said it, it didn’t hurt less. If anything, it only made the pain inside him intensified.

“It’s okay, Doyoung,” Taeyong whispered and he hated the way his voice broke. “I’m going to be okay.”

Doyoung tightened his hold and for a very long moment, they didn’t say anything. Taeyong closed his eyes, hoping that the pain would go away soon. From now on, he had to be strong for his friends, his baby, and himself. With or without Jaehyun.

 

* * *

 

After Johnny and Doyoung, it was Yuta who knew about the situation. As expected, he went into a rage and almost go to Jungwoo to give the man a lesson but Sicheng, his boyfriend, had managed to stop him. But it proved to be the hardest thing to do because Yuta was a very possessive man, both to his lover and friends. If someone tried to hurt his loved ones, he would do anything to protect them.

In the end, Taeyong had to pull the baby card to stop Yuta from getting Jaehyun back to his best friend.

“If you love me and my baby, then stay with me. That's all I need for now. I want you guys to be there for me.”

It was Yuta who pulled Taeyong into his arms and cried for him. Taeyong could only hold him back, rubbing his back gently as a way to comfort him. At least, after that day, Yuta had stopped mentioning Jungwoo and Jaehyun. He became more protective now after he knew that Taeyong was pregnant. Even though his overprotective behavior got into Taeyong's nerves sometimes, he had learned to deal with it.

Donghyuck was the last one to know. Mostly because they didn't know how to inform the boy without breaking his heart. Doyoung was still too angry to talk about it. Yuta wanted nothing to do about Jungwoo. Sicheng wasn’t ready yet. Ten was always so close to tears whenever he talked about it and he’d probably ended up crying first before actually talking. Even Johnny was helpless and didn’t know what to do.

Taeyong knew he had to be the one to deliver the news because the connection he had with Donghyuck was different. He met Donghyuck when the boy had just moved in Seoul to continue his high school. His parents were in Jeju and Donghyuck had to live alone. At that time, Taeyong just opened his cafe and he needed a new employee. Donghyuck was the first employee he hired and after learning that the boy lived in a dangerous suburban area, Taeyong asked him to move in with me. Donghyuck didn't agree immediately and it actually Jaehyun who managed to convince him. Ever since that, Taeyong and Jaehyun were sort of become Donghyuck's parents. They doted on him like he was their own baby. Donghyuck moved out of Taeyong's studio apartment last year after he graduated from high school. Now he was living with Mark, his boyfriend from the same university.

Taeyong knew that Donghyuck wouldn't take the news well but he did not expect the boy to throw a tantrum. As soon as Taeyong explained everything, there was a look of betrayal on his face and tears started spilling out of his eyes.

“How could you,” he whispered, his voice cracked. He got up from his seat and Taeyong desperately reached out for him, flinching when Donghyuck slapped his hand away. 

“I hate you!” he sobbed, face red with anger. “You're so selfish! I don’t want to see you!”

“No, wait, baby—“

Donghyuck ran and bolted out of the cafe before Taeyong could catch him. It was Mark who ran after him. Taeyong got up from his seat but Yuta and Johnny were quick to stop him.

“He hates me,” Taeyong gasped, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He let out a strangled sob as he slumped into Yuta's embrace. “He hates me. God, what did I do? Yuta, my baby—“

“Taeyongie,” Yuta shushed him gently, lifting him up into his arms. He pressed his lips against his hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. “Give him some time. He will come around. Trust me.”

Donghyuck didn't come to the cafe for a whole week. Taeyong's morning sickness had just begun and he was too sick to come to work. He threw up almost everything that was being shoved down his throat and refused to take medicine.

“I just want Donghyuck,” Taeyong had said one night when Doyoung barged into his apartment, obviously furious when he knew that his best friend had been torturing himself.

“Taeyongie, honey, you need to eat. Your baby needs to eat too. Don't do this to your baby, please,”

Doyoung had tried to coax him gently but Taeyong still didn’t bug from his position. He curled up into a ball on his bed, hugging himself. He was getting thinner and it broke Doyoung's heart to see him like that.

“Donghyuckie is my baby too,” he said, a new sob rising from his throat. “I will eat if Donghyuckie forgives me.”

Doyoung let out a heavy sigh. “I'll make soup for you.”

Doyoung left the room after tucking a blanket around Taeyong. After that, he went to the kitchen to call his friends to come over. And then he dialed Donghyuck's number. The boy picked it up almost immediately.

“ _Lee Donghyuck, you_ _little shit_ ,” he spat even before Donghyuck got to say hello. “ _If you love Taeyong, then I suggest you get your ass here real fast. Taeyong is dying. Stop your stupid tantrum and_ _—“_

Doyoung didn't get to finish his sentences because the line abruptly went dead. Fifteen minutes later, Donghyuck barged into the apartment with a confused Mark trailing behind him. The boy didn't even acknowledge Doyoung's presence and went straight to Taeyong's room.

Taeyong was startled when his room burst open but then as soon as Donghyuck's face came to his vision, he burst into tears. It might be the pregnancy that made him more sensitive than usual but Taeyong couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

“Donghyuck, baby,” Taeyong made a grabby hand at Donghyuck and the boy didn't waste any second to reach back. Donghyuck climbed into the bed and settled himself next to Taeyong who immediately pulled him against his chest.

“I'm sorry,” he sobbed. “I'm sorry for being so selfish and I know that it isn’t fair for you.”

Donghyuck shook his head and a moment later Taeyong could feel his shirt got wet. Donghyuck was crying too.

“N-no, I'm sorry,” he said in between tears. “I was being really mean to you. You're not selfish, hyung. You never are. You're one of the most selfless people I’ve ever known. I’m sorry for saying awful things.”

“It’s okay. I understand. I’m sorry it has to be this way.”

Donghyuck sobbed louder, burying his face in Taeyong’s chest.

“It breaks my heart to hear that. You and Jaehyun hyung are my two favorite persons. I can’t lose you both. I can’t.”

“Ssh, baby, you’re not going to lose us, okay? Never.” Taeyong said firmly, dropping a gentle kiss on top of his head. “You don’t have to choose, too. Jaehyun and I are always going to be there for you.”

Donghyuck and Taeyong cried some more after that. A moment later Yuta entered the room and told them to go wash up because dinner was ready. That night, even though Taeyong’s broken heart still stinging, he was content knowing that Donghyuck was back at his side again.

 

* * *

 

 

When two people in the same friend group broke up, it was inevitable that their mutual friends would choose one person over the other. It was like this; Johnny and Ten met Jaehyun in high school and had been friends ever since. So it only made sense when they took Jaehyun's side even though they still talked to Taeyong and others. Yuta and Doyoung met Taeyong in university and the bond between them was unbreakable. Their loyalty to Taeyong was unquestionable. As for Sicheng, Mark, and Donghyuck, they didn't take sides, which was fair. Sicheng was always the neutral between them and even though he wasn’t happy with the situation, he chose to act normal as if nothing happened. Mark didn't like the new dynamic but he was content enough for still being able to be with them. Donghyuck was still having a hard time to accept reality sometimes. And even though he didn't take sides and still occasionally talked to Jaehyun through the phone, he spent his time more with Taeyong.

Weeks had passed quickly and Taeyong had managed to keep his emotions in check. After his morning sickness was gone and he was healthy enough to work, he immersed most of his time either working or attending workshops overseas. He still checked on Jungwoo from time to time even though he hadn't met him again for months now. Despite how the situation was right now, he still cared about him and genuinely worried when something bad happened. It was Taeyong who begged Johnny and Ten to keep him updated about Jaehyun and Jungwoo. Even though part of him died whenever he listened to their stories, somehow it also kept him going. Knowing that Jaehyun and Jungwoo were okay was enough for Taeyong. Doyoung called him a certified masochist, Yuta never approved his behavior, Donghyuck never forgot to scold him gently, but as long as they were always by Taeyong's side, then the latter supposed it was fine.

Taeyong never heard from Jaehyun ever since their break up. He took Jungwoo to the States for better medication and it had been months since the last time he saw him. Even though Taeyong hated to admit it, he still missed Jaehyun sometimes. There were times when he wanted to call Jaehyun just to hear his voice but every time his fingers hovered above Jaehyun's number, he couldn't bring himself to do it. It would make his walls crumble and Taeyong couldn’t let that to happen. It was hard enough to pretend in front of his friends, though he was pretty sure they saw him through his facade. But thankfully, they never said anything about it.

When Taeyong’s baby bump started to show, his friends started to fuse over him. Yuta and Doyoung never let him do the hard works meanwhile Donghyuck and Mark made it their mission to accompany Taeyong anywhere the latter wanted. That being said, Taeyong wasn't even allowed to do grocery shopping alone. Tomorrow was Yuta's birthday and Taeyong was in charge of cooking because Doyoung already took care of the cake. So he and Donghyuck went to the supermarket to buy the ingredients they needed.

“What should we make?” Taeyong asked as he and Donghyuck entered the supermarket. Donghyuck took the cart and shook his head firmly when Taeyong tried to push it. Taeyong pouted in defeated, knowing that the younger wouldn't give in even though he pulled his puppy-eyed look.

“I think we should cook Japanese dishes,” Donghyuck suggested. “Sicheng hyung gave me a list of food Yuta hyung had been craving.”

Taeyong hummed. “That's a good idea. Give me the list so I know what we should buy.”

It took them almost an hour to collect everything. By the time they were done, the cart was full. Taeyong's legs were stiff and sore after walking a lot and he made a mental note to exercise more. He slightly regretted for always throwing a tantrum whenever Sicheng coaxed him to do some stretching in the morning.

“Donghyuck, I want to pee.”

Donghyuck looked conflicted. They were currently waiting for their turn in the cashier and it was about their turn to get their groceries bagged.

“I can go alone,” Taeyong said, knowing exactly what Donghyuck thought. “I won't be long. I promise.”

“Call me if something happens, okay?”

Taeyong let out a grumble. "I'm not a child, you brat."

"Taeyongie hyung."

"Fine, fine," Taeyong said in defeated. “Ugh, you started to sound like Doyoung now.”

It took Taeyong five minutes to find the bathroom and he quickly went into one of the stalls to empty his bladder. When he was done, he received a text from Donghyuck, telling him that the boy was currently at the food court to get him lunch. Taeyong's stomach instantly grumbled at the mention of food and he quickly made his way to the third floor.

Taeyong was looking down on his phone when someone bumped into him and made him stumbled backward. Taeyong gasped as he lost his balance. For a split second, the thought that he was going to fall. But then there were hands around his waist to steady him. His nostril flared up as he took a whiff of a familiar scent of citrus and pine. Taeyong looked up and his eyes fell headfirst into a pair of brown eyes that were painfully familiar.

He gasped. “ _Jaehyun_.”

Jaehyun stared at him with such intensity that made Taeyong's body shuddered in delight. His skin tingled with familiar warmth that he hadn't felt for months now. Taeyong stared back at Jaehyun and he noticed that there was something different that he could pinpoint almost immediately. His skin was paler and the circles under his eyes were noticeable. He looked like he hadn't slept for weeks and Taeyong's heart dropped as he took in the sight of Jaehyun's sharp cheekbones. He was so much thinner than the last time Taeyong saw him.

Taeyong wanted to reach for him, wanted to touch his face and feel his skin again. He wanted to nuzzle his face on his neck so he could inhale his natural scent. But Taeyong knew that he couldn't. Jaehyun wasn't his anymore and that thought was enough to make him jump backward. Almost immediately he missed the familiar warmth that was wrapped around him but he quickly composed himself.

“H-hi, Jaehyun,” Taeyong squeaked, not being able to look at him in the eyes. This was so awkward. “I-I didn't know that you're back.”

“Yeah. I just arrived here yesterday.”

Taeyong swallowed thickly. “With Jungwoo?”

“No. I came home alone.”

“Oh.”

There was a small pause after that and when Taeyong looked up, he couldn't help a blush that creeping up his neck when he found that Jaehyun was blatantly staring at him, up and down. It took Taeyong a moment when he finally realized that he was pregnant and that his baby bump was visible through his shirt. He was about to cover his stomach but it was already too late. Jaehyun's eyes bulged wide with a kind of confused horror as he stared at Taeyong's stomach.

He blanched. “Taeyong, you...you are pregnant.”

_Oh, crap._

 

* * *

 

 

It took Jaehyun twenty minutes to convince Donghyuck to let him talk to Taeyong. The younger boy was horrified when found Jaehyun and Taeyong standing dangerously close. He was reluctant to leave Taeyong's side. But in the end, Jaehyun managed to coax him. It amazed Taeyong how Jaehyun was always the one who could make Donghyuck give in. He had his ways with the boy.

Jaehyun drove Donghyuck to his apartment first and Taeyong knew that the younger boy had been holding himself ever since he saw Jaehyun again. So it didn't surprise him when Donghyuck suddenly lunged forward to hug Jaehyun.

Jaehyun chuckled as he stroked Donghyuck's head gently. “I missed you, baby.”

Donghyuck let out a sob, burying his face deeper in Jaehyun’s chest. “I missed you too. You've been gone for so long."

Jaehyun sighed. “I'm sorry. I will make it up for you. And Mark too. Let me know when you guys are free, okay?”

Taeyong's heart warmed at the sight before him. Things were different now but Taeyong was glad that both he and Jaehyun were still able to give Donghyuck their full love and attention. Nothing less, just like how it used to be.

An hour later, after some arguments and compromises, Taeyong and Jaehyun ended up at Taeyong's apartment. There was a heavy silence between them and Taeyong didn't know how to break it. He silently sat down on the couch and straightened his legs, groaning as he massaging his slightly swollen feet. For a moment, he completely forgot that he wasn't alone in this room. That Jaehyun was there and he had been watching Taeyong intensively for a while now. It wasn't until warm hands covered his that Taeyong realized Jaehyun's presence. His body instantly tensed when Jaehyun gently pushed his hands away and massaged his feet.

“Jaehyun, no—“  

“It's mine, isn't it?”

Taeyong instantly shut his mouth. He knew exactly what Jaehyun meant but he couldn't bring himself to answer him. Taeyong knew that keeping Jaehyun in the dark was cruel. He deserved to know about their baby but Taeyong was too heartbroken at that time. He thought it was better for Jaehyun not to know about it because he knew that the latter would stay. There was no way he would leave if he knew that Taeyong was pregnant.

“Your feet are swollen,” Jaehyun tsked as he kept massaging his feet, pressing his thumbs gently against the skin. “How long have you been walking without resting?”

Taeyong found himself mumbled, “About an hour?”

Jaehyun made a dissapproval noise at the back of his throat but he still didn't look up to see Taeyong's face.

“You should exercise more. I will talk to Sicheng to press you more about doing some exercises.”

Taeyong wanted to cry now. He expected Jaehyun to get mad at him for not telling him the truth. He expected him to yell at him and then leave. Because that was he supposed to do. Taeyong clearly didn't expect him to stay and talk to him as if nothing happened between them. Having a normal conversation was so much harder for Taeyong and he could feel his walls shaken. It would crumble soon if Jaehyun didn't leave.

“Jaehyun, don't do this. Please.”

"You don't do this, Taeyong," he said, sounding so tired and defeated as if he had no energy left inside him. When he finally looked up, Taeyong gasped in surprise as he watched his eyes brimmed with tears. Instinctively Taeyong reached out to cup Jaehyun's face, stroking his cheeks gently.

“No, don't cry, Jaehyun.”

“I'm tired, Taeyong,” Jaehyun whispered, leaning into Taeyong's gentle touch. “I can't do this anymore. How could you be so cruel?”

Taeyong let out a strangled sob and leaned down to rest his forehead against Jaehyun's. Tears overflowed from his eyes, gushing down his face. His carefully maintained facade crumbled and for the first time in months, he let himself bared and naked in front of him. He let out all of the emotions he had been holding, sobbing his heart out.

“I'm sorry,” he said, over and over again. “I'm sorry.”

Jaehyun wordlessly picked him up bridal style and walked to the bedroom. He settled Taeyong in the middle of the bed ever so gently and carefully. And then he lay next to him, pulling him into his chest.

“It's okay, love,” Jaehyun whispered, pressing his lips against his forehead. “I'm here. I'm here.”

Taeyong cried harder than he ever did before and he couldn't help but feel relieved that Jaehyun was there with him. He was tired, too. He thought letting go of Jaehyun would be the best decision but it turned out didn't do them good. They were suffering and now that they were together again, pressed against each other, it felt perfectly right. Like how it was supposed to be from the beginning. They still had to talk about Jungwoo, but for now, Taeyong was content to have Jaehyun with him. He ended up cried himself to sleep with a lighter heart and Jaehyun's arms wrapped securely around him.

 

* * *

 

 

Taeyong woke up thinking that he couldn't remember the last time he felt so warm and content. There were hands wrapped around him and he scooted closer, feeling the warmth radiating from the familiar strong body. He titled his head up a little and his mouth was pressed against warm skin. Taeyong thought he must have been dreaming because he felt so comfortable and happy right now. Something he hadn't felt in a while. The grip around him tightened and Taeyong unconsciously let out a deep sigh.

“You're comfortable, baby?”

Taeyong's body instantly stiffened. He opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. So it wasn't a dream. He wasn't dreaming. Jaehyun was here. He was real. Panic slowly set in and Jaehyun quickly noticed his distress. Before Taeyong could move, Jaehyun threw one leg over his body to lock him in.

“Baby, don't,” he said, his voice gentle but there was an absolute command in it. His arms tight around Taeyong.

“No, Jaehyun,” Taeyong gasped, his voice louder and alarmed. “Jungwoo, he needs you. He—“

“Lee Taeyong, stop.”

Taeyong instantly stopped trying to get free from Jaehyun’s hold and closed his mouth. Jaehyun sighed and pressed his forehead against Taeyong's, closing his eyes. For a moment, Taeyong wasn't able to move. And then, with deliberate slowness, one of Jaehyun's hands slid down to his stomach. Taeyong shivered as Jaehyun slipped his hand inside his t-shirt and pressed his palm over his bulging stomach. Taeyong's breath hitched and his eyes fluttered closed as Jaehyun smoothed his hand over his bare skin, rubbing and caressing it gently.

“Please, Taeyong,” Jaehyun pleaded and he sounded in so much pain and sorrow that it made a new sob rising in Taeyong's throat. “I can't do this anymore. These past few months were like hell for me. How could you expect me to be okay when I was away from you? And for God's sake, you're pregnant. What kind of partner am I to leave you when you're carrying our baby? I feel useless knowing that you had to go through this pregnancy without me.”

“Jaehyun,” Taeyong couldn't contain the low sob that broke in his voice. He opened his mouth to say something else but decided to close it again. He didn't know what to say. He was torn. He just couldn't go back to Jaehyun because it was him who ended their relationship.

“Jaehyun, you can't just leave Jungwoo. He—“

Before Taeyong could finish his sentence, Jaehyun took his face between his hands and he leaned down to press his lips against his. He kissed him, soft as a whisper at first, and then suddenly stronger and fiercer. It was like they'd never kissed before—like this was their first kiss. Taeyong clung his arms around Jaehyun's neck, drawing him close to his body. Their kiss became more urgent than before. Jaehyun licked at Taeyong's bottom lips, coaxing him to part his lips. Taeyong moaned and clutched Jaehyun's hair as the latter slipped his tongue into his mouth. Taeyong could feel his body burned with desire and want. He wanted Jaehyun, terribly so.

“Please,” Taeyong let out a whimper and he knew that he didn't have to elaborate it for Jaehyun to understand what he meant. “Jaehyunie, please.”

That was all it took for Jaehyun to push Taeyong on his back and climbed on top of him. Jaehyun took his time preparing Taeyong. He was more careful and gentle than usual after knowing that Taeyong was pregnant. He didn't want to hurt their baby. Taeyong cried aloud and pressed his fingers hard into Jaehyun's back as the latter entered him for the first time after months. The stretch was a familiar burn and Taeyong welcomed it willingly. Taeyong felt him deep inside him, felt his strength and gentleness. And then they fell apart together and found home in each other's arms.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, Taeyong woke up and found himself lying comfortably across Jaehyun's chest. They were curled up on Taeyong's bed, intertwined as much as it was possible, cocooned in a small space. Jaehyun's fingers trailed down the contours of Taeyong's spine, caressing his bare skin gently. Taeyong tightened his arms around his neck, bringing himself closer to him. He could hear Jaehyun's heartbeat under his ear, steady and melodious.

After a moment of silence, Jaehyun began to talk. He told Taeyong that Jungwoo was gone. He let go of Jaehyun and he said that he wanted to start a new life in Japan. He promised Jaehyun that he would keep him updated about his condition but he specifically asked him not to look after him. It was also Jungwoo who asked Jaehyun to come back home. He told Jaehyun that Taeyong needed him more. That there was something waiting for him at home. At first, Jaehyun didn't understand until he accidentally bumped into Taeyong and realized that he was pregnant. Taeyong cried as soon as Jaehyun explained everything. He wailed, wrapping his arms around his neck in a chokehold and sobbing into his throat.

“He said he was sorry,” Jaehyun said, his voice was a whisper. “He didn’t mean to hurt you and others. He missed you guys but he isn’t ready to come home yet. He needs time, too.”

Taeyong shook his head. “There’s nothing to forgive. My arms will always be wide open for him.”

“I know, love,” Jaehyun said, rocking him gently in his arms. “Let him take his time. He's fine now. He's getting better and he's with his personal nurse. His name is Taeil. He isn't alone.”

Later that day, it was Donghyuck who barged into Taeyong's apartment first. He found Jaehyun and Taeyong in the kitchen, cooking together. The image was so painfully familiar that he broke down in tears as soon as he saw it. Taeyong was the first one to rush over him, pulling him into arms. Jaehyun joined him then, wrapping his arms around the two of them. A moment later, Mark and Doyoung walked in. At first, they looked utterly confused. And then they put two and two together and it wasn't that hard to understand the situation. Mark smiled so wide as he led Donghyuck to the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled his boyfriend into his lap, rocking him back and forth until he stopped crying. Doyoung had tears in his eyes as he watched how bright Taeyong's smile was. And how his face lighted up in pure joy and happiness. He looked alive again, finally. Doyoung hugged them together, threatening to lock them in a dungeon if they were ever separate again.

Johnny and Ten came in shortly after. Judging from the knowing look in Johnny's face and the happy squeal from Ten, Taeyong assumed the two of them already knew about Jaehyun's plan. Yuta and Sicheng were the last ones to come. Sicheng rushed to them and hugged them tightly, telling them just how relieved he was now that they were together again. The torture was over. Yuta didn't say anything, which was alarming at first. He silently signaled Jaehyun to come with him and Taeyong knew what it meant. He wanted to talk brother to brother with Jaehyun. Taeyong almost stopped them but Johnny reassured him that they would be fine.

Five minutes later, Jaehyun was smiling so bright with tears in his eyes. Yuta pulled Taeyong into his arms, almost squeezing the air out of him. And for the first time in months, he cried in Taeyong's shoulder and both of them ended up crying. It led to a group hug and although Taeyong had a hard time concentrating and controlling his breathing, he felt incredibly content and happy. He looked up and his eyes caught Jaehyun's eyes and he knew that the latter felt the same.

They were home and it was more than enough.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_hitmyheart) [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_hitmyheart)


End file.
